The Choice
by WispySky
Summary: There are two clans living in the forest, DuskClan and DawnClan. Both believe that they are superior to the other, but there is change in the forest. Does the dawn or the dusk come first? It is up to one cat to follow his heart to bring peace or havoc upon the clans. If the choice was yours, what would you do?
1. Alliegences

**DuskClan**

 **Leader -** Fallenstar - fluffy black and white she-cat, green eyes

 **Deputy -** Shadowbreeze - lithe black tom, yellow eyes

 **Med Cat -** Tinypetal - small cream she-cat, green eyes

 **Warriors**

Rabbitclaw - lithe brown tom, gray-green eyes

Nightfoot - black and white tom, yellow eyes

Snowbird - snow white she-cat, blue eyes

Milkfur - small white and cream tom, green eyes

Flameeye - gray and ginger tom, bright orange eyes

Stonetail - gray and white tom, bright orange eyes

Windstorm - light brown she-cat, green eyes

Leafpelt - brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Harenose - brown tom, one green eyes and one orange eye

 **Apps**

Lilypaw - brown and white she-cat, orange eyes Mentor: Leafpelt

Cloudpaw - fluffy white tom, orange eyes Mentor: Snowbird

Pebblepaw - silver and white tom, blue eyes Mentor: Stonetail

Moonpaw - silver she-cat, silver-blue eyes Mentor: Milkfur

 **Queens**

Rainlight - blue-gray she-cat, gray-green eyes Mate: Shadowbreeze

Snailear - brown mottled she-cat, green eyes Mate: Milkfur

 **Kits**

Bluekit - blue-gray she-kit, yellow eyes (Rainlight)

Streamkit - gray she-kit, gray-green eyes (Rainlight)

Crowkit - black tom, green-gray eyes (Rainlight)

Whitekit - cream and white tom, blue eyes (Snailear)

Cedarkit - brown and cream tom, green eyes (Snailear)

 **Elders**

Mudface - brown tom with black paws, yellow eyes

 **DawnClan**

 **Leader -** Lightningstar - gray tom with white tail tip and paws, yellow eyes

 **Deputy -** Thunderfoot - brown and white tom, green eyes

 **Med Cat -** Mintleaf - gray and white tom, green eyes

 **Warriors**

Pondpelt - white tom, blue eyes

Thistlenose - large brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Mountainclaw - large brown and white tom, yellow eyes

Sandpelt - sandy brown she-cat, green eyes

Striped-ear - gray tabby tom, yellow eyes

Mottledyarrow - brown mottled she-cat, green eyes

Hillwatcher - brown tom, green eyes

Snaketail - brown striped tom, yellow eyes

 **Apps**

Beepaw - gray tabby tom, yellow eyes Mentor: Lightningstar

Sunpaw - gray and white tom, yellow eyes Mentor: Hillwatcher

Blackpaw - gray tom with black paws, yellow eyes Mentor: Striped-ear

Sprucepaw - brown tabby tom, blue eyes Mentor: Thunderfoot

Littlepaw - small cream tom, blue eyes Mentor: Mintleaf

 **Queens**

Morninglight - cream she-cat, yellow eyes Mate: Thistlenose

Grassfoot - gray she-cat, green eyes Mate: Snaketail

 **Kits**

Cranekit - white tom, yellow eyes (Morninglight)

Tigerkit - large brown tom, yellow eyes (Morninglight)

Graykit - gray tabby tom, blue eyes (Grassfoot)

Tumblekit - small brown tabby tom, blue eyes (Grassfoot)

Wheatkit - light brown and cream tabby she-kit, yellow eyes (Grassfoot)

 **Elders**

One-ear - old white and cream tom with one ear, blue eyes (O.K.A. - Wavefur)


	2. Prologue

Silver-blue eyes blinked as they searched the dark shadows of the forest. They were full of hopefulness and tinted with fear. They belonged to a small frightened silver she-cat.

" **Moonpaw?"** A gentle voice called out, cutting into the tense silence of the forest. It sounded comforting and like waves gently rolling into the shore. Yellow eyes met silver-blue ones, both instantly lighting up with surprise and recognition.

" **I-I didn't think you'd be here Sunpaw."** The young silver she-cat meowed to the handsome gray and white tom. Something in the she-cat's voice betrayed that she somehow knew he would be there. But how?

" **I missed you, I wanted to see you again."** Sunpaw admitted, feeling as though the she-cat deserved an explanation.

Moonpaw purred and nuzzled the handsome tom, **"I missed you too."** She meowed quietly. She saw Sunpaw's eyes light up as he intertwined his gray tail with her silver one and rested his head on her's. Moonpaw responded by laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. They stayed like this for a few moments, eyes close and drinking in each other's scents, trying to make the moment last forever. Suddenly Sun[aw tensed. Moonpaw pulled back and followed his gaze to a hazy figure. It was a solid brown she-cat who looked as if she had stars in her pelt.

" **Who are you?"** Sunpaw asked, more like demanded, his gray pelt prickling as he stood infront of Moonpaw. Moonpaw realized that if this she-cat was a clan cat, she would surely tell Lightningstar and Fallenstar, and they would be in trouble. But Moonpaw was completely relaxed, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was the strange she-cat's scent that comforted Moonpaw. It smelled of the stars, not of DawnClan or DuskClan.

" **My name is Minnowshine,"** the strange she-cat meowed, her voice raspy, making her seem older than she was, **"Not that you would know me, none of you ignorant clan cats do."** Minnowshine meowed with annoyance. Sunpaw growled and took a step closer to the she-cat. This cat wasn't a clan cat, and needed to be chased off clan territory.

Minnowshine flicked her ears nonchalantly, but spoke as if she had a heavy weight upon her shoulders. **"Very rarely does one wonder whether dusk or dawn comes first because one knows they will never know for sure. But soon you must make the choice."** Sunpaw perked his ears, confused at Minnowshine's words.

" **What do you mean? Dawn comes first, without light there cannot be an evening for growing darkness."** Sunpaw was annoyed. This strange cat was trying to confuse them with words that made no sense.

" **It is you choice. But beware, once the choice is made there is no turning back. It will affect both your future and the future of the ones around you."** Minnowshine's eyes landed on Moonpaw as she finished speaking. They rested on the calm apprentice before turning back to Sunpaw as she began to fade away.

 **"Wait!"** Sunpaw called, anxious to know what she had meant. He flinched as Moonpaw pressed close to him, **"If it was important she will come back to guide your paws. Have faith."** The young she-cat touched Sunpaw's nose with her own before she padded away. Sunpaw waited until the soft thrum of her paw steps faded before he bent his head in defeat. The mighty Sunpaw, son of Lightningstar, the great leader of DawnClan, was alone on the border in the growing dawn.


	3. Chapter 1

**Sunpaw's POV**

Dawn light streamed into camp and shown on the brown pelt of Hillwatcher and the gray and white pelt of Sunpaw. Hillwatcher's pelt was bristling and his eyes narrowed sternly but lovingly as they searched Sunpaw's yellow eyes.

" **Where were you?"** Hillwatcher asked, his voice rimmed with worry.

" **I-I was making dirt."** Sunpaw offered, trying to look as though he was telling the truth as he gazed up at his mentor. Hillwatcher growled with disappointment as he looked down on the young tom.

" **Go get some food and rest. I am disappointed in you, for staying out late and then lying. You will still have your assessment today, if you promise not to do it again."** The brown tom's eyes were stern and harsh, but behind that he was soft and loving, and only worried for his apprentice's safety.

" **I promise I won't do it, Hillwatcher."** Sunpaw meowed, his head low and his tail dragging on the ground. Hillwatcher watched him for a moment longer before he nodded; he was satisfied that Sunpaw would keep his promise.

Once back from his assessment, Sunpaw deposited his catch on DawnClan's fresh kill pile. He padded over to his father, Lightningstar, and his mentor, Hillwatcher. They both looked impressed, but Lightningstar less so. He was always hard on his sons, challenging them to do better, never giving them the praise they deserved. He said that one cat would never fully earn praise and that he was being soft to even notice the small things they did for the clan.

" **You should have tried harder, you would have caught more."** Lightningstar meowed, looking down on Sunpaw, **"But you caught more than Beepaw and Blackpaw, well done."** Sunpaw felt pride surge through him. _Well done!_ His father had never said that to him before. It made Sunpaw feel accomplished and as if he were worth something. Then he thought of Moonpaw. He hadn't thought of her all day, he had been too busy thinking of his assessment and if he'd earn his father's praise. Had she passed her test? Would he see her again? No. He couldn't see her again. He had promised Hillwatcher he wouldn't, and he wasn't about to break a promise.

 **Moonpaw's POV**

Moonpaw had gotten back to her camp before anyone had awoken and was able to sneak back to her nest without waking her den mates. She woke up before sunhigh, barely, and slipped out of the apprentice den after her brother, Pebblepaw, and her best friend, Lilypaw.

" **You ready for your assessment?"**

Moonpaw looked up to see her mentor, Milkfur, **"Yes, I am."** She meowed, dipping her head to hide her sleepy eyes as she blinked them many times over. Milkfur didn't seem to notice as he purred and nuzzled his apprentice.

" **Maybe you will mentor Whitekit or Cedarkit. Though I wouldn't wish that on anybody."** Milkfur said to her, fondly thinking of his rough and crazy tom kits. Moonpaw purred and dug her claws into the sandy floor that stretch all the way across the clearing of DuskClan's camp. She was now fully awake and ready to do her assessment. She had trained so hard for this moment, and now it was her time to shine.

Moonpaw ended up catching two squirrels and a finch. They were weighing her down but she held her head up proudly as she strode into camp. Five little kits bounded up to her, nearly tripping her as she dropped her catch in the fresh kill pile.

" **Wow! Did you catch all of that?"** Streamkit asked, eyeing the prey that had just been placed on top of the older kills. Moonpaw nodded and a big _wow_ rang through camp as the kits stared at her with large eyes.

" **One day I bet you will catch more than me, but you'll have to train a lot."** Moonpaw meowed, looking down at the kits fondly. She had always been one to play with the kits when their mothers were too tired to try and keep up with them. Bluekit was the quietist while all the others said whatever came to their minds. Bluekit also perfected the hunting crouch after Moonpaw and Lilypaw showed it to the kits a few times. Both of the apprentices were impressed and praised her while encouraging the others to try again.


	4. Chapter 2

" **Do you know if you passed your assessment?"** a voice asked. Sunpaw was too tired to try and remember who the familiar voice belonged to.

" **I'll find out tomorrow I think."** Sunpaw answered, not wanting to go into the long detailed description of how he didn't mind whether or not he became a warrior tomorrow. He didn't care about anything except the strange brown she-cat and Moonpaw. They both haunted his thoughts wherever he went.

" **Hmph."** The response was short and frustrated. Sunpaw chanced a glance at the speaker. _Littlepaw_.

" **How are your herbs?"** Sunpaw asked, knowing that Littlepaw loved to talk about his herbs.

" **Well, you're the first to ask!"** Littlepaw said excitedly, sitting down next to Sunpaw and looking out at the ocean, **"Mintleaf and I found some uses for some of our new herbs, blackberry leaves and burnet. Blackberry leaves ease the swelling of bee stings while burnet gives cats strength. We also found out that coltsfoot can be used on cracked or sore pads."** Littlepaw meowed, continuing to ramble and Sunpaw noted each of the herbs uses in his mind. He had realized that they could be useful someday and had memorized the names and what they looked like. Now he was learning their uses.

The sun had begun to go down by the time Sunpaw and Littlepaw decided to head back to camp. They continued talking on the way back, and a few times Sunpaw thought he heard something following them, but he dismissed it, thinking it was just one of their tails or some prey that had stayed out late.

When they got to camp everyone seemed on edge. Sunpaw instantly padded to his father's side.

" **DuskClan has been scented in our territory. They need to be taught a lesson. We attack now!"** Lightningstar growled, a chorus of angry yowling erupted into the air. DawnClan's leader flicked his tail to his already chosen patrol that consisted of Thistlenose, Mountainclaw, Striped-ear, Mottledyarrow, Hillwatcher, Beepaw and Blackpaw. **"You too Sunpaw."** Lightningstar ordered, spotting his son looking at the bristling cats that made up the patrol.

Sunpaw opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it. **"Yes, Lightningstar."** The young apprentice reluctantly followed his father out of camp and towards the border. They raced through the forest and leaped over the stream, making their way further into DuskClan territory.

Sunpaw felt a heavy weight in his chest as they neared the camp. He hoped that Moonpaw wasn't there, he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't just hope, he prayed. But who was he praying to? Was he praying to Minnowshine?

" **Sunpaw! Be quiet!"** Hillwatcher hissed. Sunpaw looked up at his mentor, realizing that he hadn't been watching where he was going and had snapped several twigs and his tail was thrashing around violently.

" **You okay?"** Hillwatcher whispered, concerned for his apprentice. Sunpaw just nodded and focused on being silent for the rest of the journey.

When they reached the DuskClan camp they surrounded the clearing and slowing slipped into the sleeping cat's camp. Sunpaw was supposed to attack the apprentices with Blackpaw, while the rest focused on trapping the warriors in their den to prevent them from helping their clan. Sunpaw felt sick as he breathed in Moonpaw's scent in the midst of all the other scents. A warning yowl split the silence and the attack started. A fluffy white tom and a silver and white tom drove Sunpaw and Blackpaw back, letting Lilypaw and Moonpaw escape the den. Moonpaw gave Sunpaw a questioning look and Sunpaw returned the look with an apologizing look.

Moonpaw let out a breath of fear and dashed to the nursery on Lilypaw's heels. Once they reached the nursery the defended it, and to Sunpaw's horror, their blood was on his clan mate's claws. Sunpaw opened himself up and let Cloudpaw slash him a few times. Sunpaw stumbled backwards, growling and leaping to Blackpaw's aid, though he didn't need any aid. Cloudpaw took this opportunity to chase warriors from the warriors den to let out his clan mates. Once DuskClan warriors were in the battle it was as good as lost for DawnClan, but Sunpaw threw himself into battle. If Moonpaw had died, he would die too. His claws slashed the pelts of several warriors, but connected with the jaw of Harenose, a swift tom, but not swift enough to dodge Sunpaw's outstretched forearms.

As soon as Sunpaw's eyes locked with Moonpaw's he calmed down and rolled over, knocking over Stonetail as he escaped from the horde of warriors. Moonpaw dashed out of camp and Sunpaw followed her. As soon as they were away from the noises of battle they stopped. Sunpaw looked her over and to his horror her once silver pelt was red.

Moonpaw began grooming his pelt and he managed a purr and groomed her pelt.

" **I'm sorry we attacked."** Sunpaw meowed, regret in his voice. Moonpaw just shook her head as if telling him to stay silent. **"It wasn't your choice whether to attack or not. That choice was made for you."** Moonpaw meowed quietly closing her eyes as she pressed against his flank, soaking up his warmth in the cold of the night. **"You better go before your clan mates leave without you. You might have to help carry some of them back."** Moonpaw said as she pulled away from him.

Sunpaw nodded, flicking his tail across the ground. **"What if I never see you again?"** He asked, but when he looked up Moonpaw was gone.


	5. Chapter 3

**"vixyde" - Thank you for the follow! :)**

* * *

 **Moonpaw's POV**

Tinypetal had forced Moonpaw to stay in the medicine cat den as soon as she had gotten back to camp that night. She had a deep scratch on her flank and the small cream she-cat was worried that it would get infected. Moonpaw thought Tinypetal was a mousebrain to think that it would get infected, but she didn't complain. Tinypetal knew more about that type of thing than Moonpaw, and if Sunpaw asked she had an excuse.

" **You haven't spoken a word since the battle. It makes me think you know something you shouldn't."** The gentle voice of Tinypetal meowed from the other side of the den as she sorted out her herbs. The medicine cat had become a full medicine cat at a young age when her mentor was murdered by a DawnClan cat. She was only a few moons older than Moonpaw, but had earned the respect of every cat in the clan.

" **If I knew something I would tell you. You know how much I trust you."** The silver she-cat whispered, her voice rimmed with grief and her eyes closed as she pictured the gray and white tom with shining yellow eyes. Tinypetal snorted and rolled her eyes but she finished sorting her herbs without another word.

Once the cream she-cat finished sorting her herbs she sat down next to Moonpaw, her head resting on the silver she-cat's head. They learned so much about each other in those next few moments without even one word spoken between them.

Moonpaw was leaning into Tinypetal, her grief making it hard for her to stay sitting on her own. She was shaking with fear and the grief of losing a loved one.

Meanwhile Tinypetal sat there steadying the apprentice and letting the young she-cat lean on her for support. But the moments lasted for only a few heartbeats before Shadowbreeze strode into the den.

" **Fallenstar is impressed at how valiantly you fought last night. She was also impressed by your strategy. You lured one of their apprentices away while Cloudpaw helped get the warriors out and attack our attackers. How did you know it would work?"** The deputy meowed.

Moonpaw felt her pelt grow hot at the praise, **"I just had a feeling it would work. I was ready to try anything to help the clan."** The silver apprentice looked up at Shadowbreeze. He was a lithe tom, like his older brother Rabbitclaw, but his eyes were yellow, practically identical to his younger brother Nightfoot's eyes.

Shadowbreeze dipped his head, pride in his eyes. **"Milkfur must be proud."** Moonpaw looked up at the black tom. Her mentor hadn't come to see here since the battle, had he died?

Worry seeped into her soul but she couldn't find the words to ask the dreaded question. Now frantic, Moonpaw rushed past Shadowbreeze into the clearing, spotting a small white and cream form lying on the ground. Letting out a wail of grief she dashed forward and pressed her muzzle into his cold fur.

She had stayed there from sunhigh till moonhigh before a silver and white tom pressed against her side. Moonpaw looked up and saw Pebblepaw, he had a shrew in his jaws and motioned for her to come away from Milkfur and eat something.

That night Moonpaw couldn't sleep. She had lost her mentor, the one who was like a father to her. When her father had died Moonpaw was furious, feeling like it wasn't fair to have lost her father. But when she became an apprentice, Milkfur took care of her like father. _Whitekit and Cedarkit!_ The toms had just lost their father. She made a mental note that she would visit them in the morning.

 **Sunpaw's POV**

The gray and white tom looked around camp, spotting his clan mates. Every cat that fought with DuskClan last night had survived. None of them had serious injuries or risk of infection, even though they had been outnumbered.

When they had arrived back at camp last night Littlepaw and dragged Sunpaw into the medicine cat den and given him herbs to put on his scratches. Littlepaw seemed distracted but refused to answer Sunpaw's questions. Sunpaw didn't think much of it and had fallen asleep quickly that night, tired from the battle.

Now he was sitting in the middle of camp ready to become a warrior.

" **Let all cats old enough to hunt in the dawn gather around tall trunk."** The call rang through the camp and cats made their way to tall trunk as fast as they could. Sunpaw closed his eyes as he waited for his father's next words.

" **Last night we gave DuskClan quite the surprise!"** Lightningstar purred, **"Every cat fought as two, especially Beepaw, Sunpaw, and Blackpaw."** Pride was detectable in the leader's voice. **"Their mentors and I have agreed it is time they become warriors."** A happy yowl broke out in camp, celebrating that they would have new warriors.

" **Do agree to protect and serve DawnClan with your life? Agree to follow the code of the DawnClan warrior?"**

" **I do."** Chorused the three tom apprentices.

" **Then from this moment forth Beepaw will be known as Beewind. Sunpaw will be known as Sunheart and Blackpaw will be known as Blackclaw. DawnClan honors you for your courageousness in battle and your swift claws."** Lightningstar looked down on the toms as DawnClan called out their names enthusiastically.

" **Beewind! Sunheart! Blackclaw!"** The clan called and the toms lifted up their chins with pride.

 _Blackclaw and Beewind I get, Blackclaw has swift claws and Beewind can run faster than any other cat in the clan. I love my name, but what is the reason behind it?_ Sunheart thought, confused about what his name meant to his father. _**You have the heart of an honorable warrior, Sunheart. That's why we chose you.**_ The voice in his head was raspy and familiar. It was Minnowshine's voice. He felt pride surge through him. _I have the heart of a warrior._


	6. Chapter 4

Sunheart stood, flanked by Beewind and Blackclaw, as Lightningstar approached. The toms' eyes were shining with pride and their chins up.

" **All was quiet?"**

All three toms nodded, **"Quieter than the wind in the morning."** Sunheart meowed to his father, feeling weariness creeping up on him.

" **Good,"** Lightningstar growled, **"Go get some rest."** He flicked his tail towards the warriors den before he turned around and walked over to Hillwatcher and Thunderfoot. A few quiet words were exchanged before the DawnClan leader went into his den and Thunderfoot began arranging patrols. Hillwatcher waited, wondering if he would be put on a patrol this morning.

" **Thistlenose, lead a border patrol of Pondpelt and Mountainclaw."** The brown and white deputy meowed irritably. Sunheart, how had nearly reached his den, could tell that the deputy wanted to be in Lightningstar and hear whatever was being said in there.

" **Striped-ear, lead a hunting patrol of Mottledyarrow and Sprucepaw."** Thunderfoot meowed, motioning for the gray tabby tom to retrieve Sprucepaw from the apprentice den.

Sunheart watched as Thunderfoot walked quickly over to Lightningstar's den and in a heartbeat had disappeared inside.

The gray and white tom narrowed his yellow eyes but was too tired to wonder what was happening in there.

Instead of a nice peaceful rest Sunheart was pulled into a dream. He heard screeches and yowls of angry cats and he stumbled around blindly till he reached the top of a hill. Below him he saw hundreds of cats wrestling, and the stench of blood and death was choking him.

" **My son, what do you see?"** The raspy voice of Minnowshine was the one familiar thing in a world of loneliness.

" **I see some cats battling. Wh-"** Sunheart gave an irritable flick of his tail as he was cut off by Minnowshine, but he let her speak.

" **Fool! If you took a few heartbeats to observe then you could save your breath for more important matters."** Her voice was harsh but she kept her paws to herself.

Sunheart narrowed his eyes as he focused on the pelts of the fighting cats. They were regrouping now and the gray and white tom focused on the pelts of one group at a time. Sunheart saw himself in front of a group of bright eyed and ferocious cats. Hillwatcher, Sunheart's mentor, was lying at the gray and white tom's paws. The brown tom's pelt was plastered with the red tint of blood, making Sunheart sick to his stomach. _Did I kill my own mentor?_ The thought lasted but a second as Sunheart spotted Moonpaw. She was lying on her side, her pelt as red as it was the night DawnClan attacked DuskClan. She was in the middle of one the groups of cats, with Tinypetal at her side.

" **Why are you showing me this? What does it mean?"** The young warrior asked, determined to figure out what was going on down there.

" **You father and his father have walked the path you walk on now, but don't let their lives shape yours. You are your own cat, so you make your own decisions. Shape your destiny."** Minnowshine paused as she began to fade, **"The choice is yours, my son!"**

Sunheart jolted awake. He was breathing hard and realized with relief that the stench of blood had faded. The young tom longed for the fresh air out on the open moor and slipped out of the warriors den. He snuck out through the dirt place tunnel and ran. He ran through the forest and onto the open moor, the wild scents filling his senses. There was energy in his step and he felt as though he could run for many sunrises straight, though his muscles wouldn't agree.

" **Sunpaw? What are you doing here?"** A voice hissed, making Sunheart skid to a halt. He turned and spotted a familiar silver pelt and realized he had run across the border and out of clan territory. A quiet purr erupted in his throat and he nuzzled the she-cat.

" **Oh, Moonpaw!"** Sunheart's voice sounded relieved, as he touched her nose with his own. **"How are your injuries?"** He meowed, spotting the cobwebs on her flanks.

Moonpaw flicked her tail with slight annoyance as her question went unanswered. **"They're good. Is everything okay, Sunpaw?"** she meowed, shrugging as she sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

Sunheart smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.

" **What?"** Moonpaw asked, tilting her head in confusion.

" **I'm Sunheart now, not Sunpaw."** The gray and white tom meowed, searching the beautiful she-cat's eyes. They lit up and she purred, pressing her muzzle into his flank.

" **Congratulations, Sunheart."** Her whispered words were slightly muffled by the tom's fur, but pride and adoration were still detectable in her voice. Sunheart's eyes shined with happiness as he felt her warmth seep into his fur. It felt so right to be with her, sharing a moment of happiness. _Is this what I must choose? Am I to choose whether to love her or my clan?_ The thought lasted but a moment as the gray and white tom closed his eyes in bliss.


	7. Chapter 5

**"Hazelstar of LightningClan" - Thank you! I will read and review it soon. :)**

* * *

Sunheart and Moonpaw stayed in non-clan territory for a few hours. Moonpaw was curled up with Sunheart curled up around her. Neither wanted to leave so they continued to lay there curled up in silence. The only sound was the rhythmic inhale and exhale of the two cats as the sun rose higher into the sky. Sunheart had never been so happy in his life, and he knew that if he ever left it would be with reluctance greater than ever before.

" **Sunheart, must we go back to our clans?"** Moonpaw asked, lifting up her head and turning so that her silver-blue eyes could look into his yellow ones.

For a few heartbeats they held each other's gaze, Sunheart did not want to tell her that they must. But he knew they had to return to their clans. At least until they could run away together.

" **Yes, my love. I'm afraid we must. Our clans will miss us."** The gray and white tom's heart broke as he saw Moonpaw's eyes flash with the pain of leaving to return to her clans.

" **But I promise you, someday, if you want, we can leave the clans behind."** There was pain in his voice as he suggested this. He didn't want to leave his clan, but if that was the only way he'd ever be with Moonpaw, so be it.

The silver she-cat smiled gently, taking the promise to heart. Sunheart had never broken a promise to her, and she knew he wouldn't start now.

She touched her nose to his shoulder, **"I'll be looking forward to when your promise comes true."** She mumbled as his hot breath tickled her ears. They stayed for a few moments longer before they stood up and nuzzled each other.

" **Tonight?"** Sunheart asked, looking hopefully into Moonpaw's eyes. She shook her head, **"Tonight is my warrior ceremony."**

" **Congratulations! I guess I'll see you at the gathering then?"** Sunheart answered, twining his tail with hers as they walked towards clan territory. She just nodded in reply, leaning into him for their last few moments together that day.

 **Moonpaw's POV**

" **Do you promise to protect and serve your clan even at the cost of your life?"** Fallenstar's voice rang through the clearing.

" **I do."** Moonpaw replied along with Lilypaw, Cloudpaw, and Pebblepaw. She knew that she was lying in the midst of her whole clan. They were all witnessing their perfect little Moonpaw's lie.

" **Then from this moment forth, Lilypaw will be known as Lilyshine. Cloudpaw will be known as Cloudfur. Pebblepaw will be known as Pebblecreek, and Moonpaw will be known as Moondapple. DuskClan honors you for your strength and your loyalty."** Moonpaw felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. _I have no loyalty to my clan. Only to Sunheart._ Looking at her brother, Pebblecreek, a small smile crept over her face. He had been named after their father, Creeknose. Pride seeped into her soul and replaced the pain of her betrayal as the clan called out the new warriors' names.

" **Lilyshine! Cloudfur! Pebblecreek! Moondapple!"** Cloudfur was looking at her with a look that only Sunheart had given her before. _Does Cloudfur love me?_ The thought crept into her mind but she pushed it away. _No. He's only a friend. He'd never think of me as anything more._ Though she told herself this she found it hard to believe.

It was even harder when he came over and nuzzled her, something that only three toms had done before. Creeknose, Pebblecreek, and Sunheart. They were the three toms who truly loved her, and she truly loved back. She pulled away slightly but tried to look relaxed.

" **Congratulations Cloudfur!"** She meowed, forcing a purr. She chanced a glance at her brother who was nuzzling Lilyshine. They both truly loved each other, and they didn't need to hide it. Envy crept up on Moondapple. If only Sunheart was in DuskClan, things would be so much easier to bear.

Cloudfur snorted, noticing that she wasn't in love with him. **"Thanks. Congratulations to you too, Moondapple."** His voice was slightly sarcastic and it hurt Moondapple, but she was not going to love him, not when she had Sunheart.

 **Sunheart's POV**

Sunheart stood with Beewind and Blackclaw at his side. Lightningstar and Thunderfoot were at the head of the patrol with Mintleaf and Littlepaw. Pondpelt, Striped-ear, Mottledyarrow, and Hillwatcher were behind Sunheart. Snaketail and Thistlenose were at on either side of the patrol.

Tonight was the gathering, and DawnClan was bringing more than half their warriors. Only Mountainclaw and Sprucepaw remained at camp with the queens, kits, and One-ear. Sunheart guessed that this gathering would not be as peaceful as all the gathering before.

" **Snaketail, Thistlenose, Striped-ear, and Hillwatcher."** Lightningstar called. The toms padded up to him and stayed for a few moments as he spoke softly to them. Sunheart strained to hear Lightningstar's words but his father was speaking too softly. Sunheart narrowed his eyes with suspicion as the toms returned to their positions.

The gray and white tom felt something, or someone, jab into his rib. He grunted and looked at Beewind, his antagonist.

" **Don't look so suspicious, we're not supposed to know what they're talking about, so we're not going to know."** The gray tabby tom hissed, making Sunheart flatten his ears.

" **That's not going to satisfy my curiosity."** Sunheart mumbled under his breath, but forced himself to look innocent and excited. It was his first gathering as a warrior. Every cat was excited for their first gathering as a warrior, and besides, he'd see Moonpaw again. Well, she'd have her warrior name by now, but she was still the pretty silver she-cat mounted by the enchanting silver-blue jewels called eyes.

Suddenly Sunheart was excited. He looked more like he should, a young warrior ready for the gathering.

" **We'd better get going or Sunheart'll take off before we can say mouse."** Thunderfoot meowed, a slight fondness in his eyes. Thunderfoot had always been kinder to Sunheart than Lightningstar. The deputy was fair and never judged a cat by his coat, or face. He always let the suspect and victim explain their side of the story before he decided the verdict.

Lightningstar growled, but led the patrol up the hillside and out of camp towards nine trees. As they were walking beneath the oaks that made up the territory around DawnClan's camp, Snaketail, Hillwatcher, Striped-ear, and Thistlenose disappeared.


End file.
